Anino
by Lillith 06
Summary: Kyoya está acostumado a viver nas sombras. Tradução da fanfic Anino da autora Kalachuchi.


**Disclaimer**: Ouran não me pertence

**Anino**

** Por Kaluchuchi**

* * *

**Nunca se esqueça de novo, cada parte sua é real**

**Mas quando a luz atinge**

**Sua pele revela a sua sombra do passado;**

**Entorpecida e ignorante de toda verdade**

**Que você é um segredo que ninguém conhece**

- Dicta license. Complex

* * *

Kyoya está acostumado a viver nas sombras.

Quando Kyoya ainda era uma criança, quase sete anos, foi lhe dado o seu próprio quarto. E apesar da maioria dos garotos da sua idade ficarem extasiados por terem um lugar para chamar de seu, com a promessa de liberdade e independência dentro das quatro paredes, Kyoya não estava. O quarto que lhe deram era tão grande que algumas ele se sentia perdido ali. Não havia ninguém para falar, ninguém para ver. Era apenas seu porque ele estava sozinho.

Ele se esforçava ao máximo para não adormecer naquele quarto porque temia se perder para sempre naquele lugar que mais parecia uma prisão. E ele não iria acordar até que o sol brilhasse forte o bastante e todas as sombras daquele quarto sumisssem.

E então, os hábitos de dormir de Ootori Kyoya começaram.

-.-

Como terceiro filho da família Ootori. Ele nunca fez nada importante ou novo. Seus irmãos fizeram tudo antes dele. Kyoya sabia que isso era injusto. Afinal, como ele poderia provar o seu valor quando ninguém, nem mesmo seu pai, lhe daria uma chance? Mas ele se manteve calado e nunca disse isso a ninguém.

Algum dia, ele disse para si mesmo, algum dia seu pai iria reconhecê-lo.

Mas no fundo do seu coração, ele se perguntava quando esse dia iria chegar.

-.-

Quando Haruhi entrou na terceira sala de música, Kyoya pode imediatamente dizer que aquele estranho era na verdade uma garota.Entretanto, ele não se expressou a respeito, em vez disso, preferiu se perguntar quanto tempo levaria para os outros descobrirem esse fato.

Um mês? Uma semana? Ah, que pena. O jogo apenas começou.

Ironicamente, ele foi o último a perceber como ela ficava linda em um vestido.

-.-

Ele sabia que Tamaki estava apaixonado pela garota mesmo antes do loiro perceber isso por ele mesmo. Kyoya foi o primeiro a perceber os olhares desejosos de Hikaru quando ela não estava olhando e a indecifrável expressão no rosto de Kaoru quando observa seu irmão observando Haruhi. Ele escuta a voz de Mori enquanto o rapaz mais velho expressa sua preocupação por ela e viu a maturidade crescendo no comportamento de Honey enquanto Haruhi come doces com ele.

Isso é estranho, Kyoya pensou observando-os à distância. Apesar da sua inteligência, ele não conseguia entender porque eles tinham se apaixonado por uma garota como ela, mas ele não ponderou no assunto por muito tempo.

Ele estava muito ocupado computando a dívida de Haruhi e planejando o novo jogo onde ele poderia utilizar sua crescente coleção de fotos dela.

-.-

Quando Kyoya se posicionou acima dela naquele dia, ele viu a beleza de seus olhos castanhos, tocou a sua pele macia e viu a inocência presente na sua expressão. Ele esperou que ela o empurrasse, gritasse por ajuda ou até mesmo permitisse que continuasse. Mas ela apenas o fitou e sinceramente se questionou que méritos ele obteria dela. Quando ela sorriu após dizer o quão bom ele era. Kyoya sabia que havia perdido.

Kyoya percebeu que tinha se apaixonado por Haruhi.

-.-

Foi ele quem planejou o casamento. Kyoya meticulosamente checou cada detalhe, se certificou que a decoração estava no seu devido lugar e que os convites foram dados para todos. Ele olhou para a recepção do hotel onde a cerimônia seria realizada e ficou satisfeito com o que viu. Haruhi iria gostar disso, ele pensou enquanto se dirigia ao gerente. Kyoya queria tornar aquele dia o mais memorável para ela.

Kyoya plastificou um sorriso em seus lábios, ajeitou o seu terno de padrinho do casamento e silenciosamente observou Haruhi trocando votos matrimonias com Tamaki. Ele tentou fingir que por dentro não estava abatido, que seu coração não estava sangrando de dor.

Para ele, ver o belo sorriso no rosto dela já era o suficiente.

-.-

Kyoya estava acostumado a viver nas sombras, ele tinha vivido ali a sua vida inteira. E quando ele pensou que tinha encontrado o sol que lhe mostraria a luz, ele foi jogado ainda mais para a profunda escuridão.

Kyoya pôde apenas permanecer ao lado de Tamaki quando seu melhor amigo se ajoelhou no solo enlameado, chorando incosolavelmente. Tamaki precisava dele. Ele precisava da força de Kyoya e o outro queria lhe oferecer o que ele precisava. Kyoya não conseguia sentir nada a não ser a dor da perda que estava lhe queimando por dentro.Ele estava entorpecido. Por isso não derramou nenhuma lágrima quando eles viram o caixão de Haruhi descendo no chão.

Seu sol se foi assim como sua alma. E Kyoya sabia que ele não seria capaz de ver a luz por algum tempo. Talvez nunca.

* * *

Anino significa "Sombras" em filipino, que é o idioma natal da autora dessa fanfic.

Fim


End file.
